Finding Junior
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser and Bowser Jr. were about to leave after the London Olympics ended. But when the plane crashes and both father and son get separated, will Bowser find his son?
1. Plane Crash

_**Finding Junior**_

_**This is a tribute to Hawkholly's story "Crash and Burn", and one of Pixar's films "Finding Nemo".**_

_**No flaming. Reviews are recommended.**_

Bowser and Bowser Jr. just got finished playing the London Olympics, and are ready to go home.

"Papa, I'm feeling homesick..." Junior said.

"I know, Junior. We'll get home." Bowser said.

"What happened to the other guys?" Junior said.

"They already left." Bowser said.

After 40 minutes, they **FINALLY** go on a plane.

Junior was sleeping next to Bowser, who was reading a magazine. Many people were there: Kamek, Lakitus, Goombas, Koopas, Paratroopas, and many more.

Eventually, he woke up, and Bowser and Jr. were bored. They played thumb wars(Junior won), rock-paper-scissors(Bowser won), and they colored pages in their coloring books together.

Then the plane starts to go down.

Junior was really scared.

"What's happening, Papa? I'm scared!" Junior said, scared to death.

"Let me check!" Bowser said.

Bowser looked and saw that a Lakitu got stuck in a propeller.

"Oh, no! A Lakitu got stuck in there!" Bowser said.

Junior whimpered, severely frightened.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine!" Bowser said.

The plane falls into a jungle and explodes, making everyone in the plane fly into the sky.

Bowser landed on the ground very hard, and Junior flew into Mario's castle.

He could be in danger.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Oh, no! What will become of Junior? What will Bowser do about this? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please, R and R and ABSOLUTELY NO flaming!**_

_**NEW! Background music!**_

_**Go onto YouTube, and copy and paste these URLs.**_

**_Plane music: Mario Kart: Double Dash Menu song_**

**_Crashlanding music: Super Mario Kart: Bowser's Castle: Final Lap song_**


	2. Meeting The Wario Brothers

_**Finding Junior**_

_**Again, no flaming. Review, please.**_

Bowser weakly got up, injured from the fall. He then noticed that someone close to him was gone...

**"JUNIOR!"**

Bowser was looking for his son.

"Junior?"

He gets more desperate.

"Little buddy?"

He slowly tears up.

"Son?"

He tears up even more and starts crying.

Then, two plumbers came to Bowser, feeling sorry for him. One was short and fat, and had a yellow shirt, a yellow hat, green shoes and purple overalls. The other one was tall and skinny, with orange shoes, a purple hat, a purple shirt and black overalls. Both had pink noses, and their names were Wario and Waluigi.

"Hey, sir? Are you okay?" Wario said.

Bowser looked to see them.

"No..." Bowser said.

"Why are ya so sad?" Waluigi said.

"My little son, Junior...He's gone." Bowser said.

"What happened?" Wario said.

"I lived on a castle a long way from here. We were done with the London Olympics and we were on a plane. A Lakitu was stuck and the plane started going down. There were no parachutes, or open doors. The plane blew up and we were launching at different directions. And now I'm here..." Bowser explained.

"We've never been this sweet before, but we'll help." Wario said.

"Thank you so much!" Bowser said, hugging Wario.

"No problem!" Waluigi said.

They go on a quest to find Junior.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Will Bowser find Junior, or will they fail? Stay tuned...again. R and R please, and no flaming.**_

_**BG songs:**_

**_Entire chapter: Super Mario Galaxy: Sad Story song_**


	3. Mario's Plot

_**Finding Junior**_

_**No flaming. Review, please.**_

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

Junior was in a cage, with tears falling from his eyes. Mario came in.

"Let me tell you something, brat." Mario said.

Junior turned to Mario, crying.

"I made the plane crash. I threw a Lakitu at the propeller just to make you crash!" Mario laughed.

Junior cried harder at that.

"Aww, ya want your daddy?** TOO BAD!**" Mario said, punching the cage.

Mario laughed evilly and he left.

**Bowser's POV**

Bowser and friends then go to the beach. Bowser was a little lonely. He thought of Junior every day.

"I wonder what my poor Junior's going through now..." Bowser said.

**"MASTER BOWSER!"**

Bowser jumped at that voice. Then, Kamek flew on his broom, frightened.

"What happened, Kamek?" Bowser said.

"It's Junior! He got kidnapped by Mario!" Kamek said in fear.

Bowser gasped.

"Oh, no!" Bowser said in shock.

"You gotta save him!" Kamek said.

Kamek joins Bowser.

They then continue their quest.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

Bowser Jr. was crying even more.

"I miss you, Papa...*sniff*" Junior sniffled.

Then he hears Mario ordering Luigi around.

"You go and attack Bowser and his friends. If they go to the mountains, get 'em!" Mario said.

"All right!" Luigi said.

Junior gasped in horror, and cried more.

**Bowser's POV**

The four were still at the beach. Then they saw surfboards.

"Look! Surfboards! That might take us to the mountains!" Wario said.

"Don't go silly on me! I NEED to save my son!" Bowser growled.

They surf to the mountains.

_**Will Bowser make it to the mountains? Will Junior be safe? Or will Mario and Luigi win? Stay tuned!**_

_**BG Music:**_

_**Mario's Plan: Mario Party 9: Bowser's Plot music**_

_**Bowser at the Beach: Super Mario 3D Land World 3 Map music**_

_**Mario ordering Luigi: Super Mario Bros. 3 Fortress Music**_

_**Bowser surfing: Mario's Time Machine Surfing Music**_


	4. Final Battle

_**Finding Junior**_

_**No flaming. Review, please.**_

**Bowser's POV**

Bowser and his friends made it to the mountains, and Luigi gets in his way.

**"YOU!"** Bowser roared.

"You'll never reach your son! But if you want him, you'll have to get through me!" Luigi said.

"We'll see about that!" Waluigi said.

Waluigi shot a minature tornado at Luigi, sucking him in.

"That's it?" Wario said.

"He's a wimp." Waluigi said.

Kamek laughed his head off.

"I didn't know he was that easy..." Bowser said.

Bowser snapped his fingers and his Koopa Clown Car appears. The four jump on the Clown Car, and they fly to the volcano.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

Junior was crying more. Luigi was injured after the battle.

**"OH, MY GOSH, SOMEBODY SHUT THAT GOSH DARN BRAT UP!"** Mario screamed.

"Alright, alright!" Luigi said.

Luigi put a cork in Junior's mouth.

"Thank goodness..." Mario panted.

**Bowser's POV**

"I'm almost there to my son!" Bowser cheered.

They make it to the volcano.

"Jeez, it looks like my land..." Bowser said.

"Yeah..." Wario said.

They go to Mario's castle.

"A lot of things look familiar about the volcano! This looks like my land, the Dark Land, and Mario's castle looks a little bit like Peach's castle." Bowser said, confused.

"I know. Let's take out Mario!" Wario said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Bowser said.

They enter the castle, and they fight Mario.

"Wario, what does the scouter say about Mario's power level?" Bowser said.

Wario looked at the scouter.

_**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Am I going to make a parody out of the classic "It's Over 9000" joke? Well, let's see.**_

**"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND!"** Wario screamed.

_**A/N 2: Yep! I was!**_

**"WHAT? 9000? THAT'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!"** Bowser roared.

"Yes, it **SOMEHOW** is true." Mario said evilly.

**"ATTACK!"** Bowser said.

**RPG Battle:**

_**A/N 3: I know I used this before. I just wanted to do it again for you all.**_

**Bowser: 1582**

**Wario: 951**

**Waluigi: 827**

**Kamek: 642**

**Mario: 9001**

**Kamek used Spell Blast!**

**Mario's health dropped to 8931!**

**Mario used Fire Flower!**

**Kamek's health dropped to 331!**

**Kamek used Flame Spell!**

**Mario's health dropped to 8872!**

**Mario used Spin Drill!**

**Kamek's health dropped to 2!**

**Kamek switches himself with Waluigi!**

**Waluigi used Waluick Roll!**

**CRITICAL HIT!**

**Mario's health dropped to 7673!**

**Mario used Super M Combo!**

**Waluigi's health dropped to 53!**

**Waluigi switches himself with Wario!**

**Wario ate Garlic!**

**Wario's attack power increased by 50%!**

**Mario used M-Bob-omb!**

**Wario's health dropped to 367!**

**Wario used W-Punch!**

**Mario's health dropped to 7588!**

**Mario used Propeller Suit!**

**Wario's health dropped to 15!**

**Wario switches himself with Bowser!**

**Bowser used Bowser Punch!**

"No...**NOOO!** Please, not the punch!" Mario screamed.

"Bowser...**PUUUUUUNCH!"** Bowser roared.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Mario screamed.

**Bowser used Mega Bob-omb!**

The Koopa King then goes into the room where Junior's being held.

**"PAPA!"** Junior cheered.

**"JUNIOR!"** Bowser roared with excitement.

He hugged his son, and he and the rest of the gang escape.

The castle explodes, sending Mario flying into the sky.

**"MAAMAAA-MIIIAAAAAAA!"** Mario screamed.

**Mario's health dropped to 0!**

**Mario is defeated!**

**Bowser defeated Mario!**

**RPG Battle End:**

"Phew...Boy, was that hard!" Bowser panted.

"I know..." Wario said.

"Thanks, Papa. I knew you'd save me." Junior said.

"Hey, it's no problem, little bud! When there's trouble, I can handle it!" Bowser laughed.

They all laughed.

Bowser snapped his fingers again, sending in the Clown Car. They hop in, and they go home.

And so, the adventure concluded.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming! And review, please!**_

_**BG Music:**_

_**Mountains: New Super Mario Bros. Wii World 6 map**_

_**Luigi battle: Mario Party 9: Now You've Done It!**_

_**Volcano: Super Mario Galaxy 2: World 6 Map music**_

_**Mario battle part 1(with Kamek and Waluigi): Mario Party 9: Battle with Bowser!**_

_**Mario battle part 2(with Wario and Bowser): Mario Party 9: Bowser's Mad!**_

_**Ending: Kirby's Dream Land 2: Game Over music**_


End file.
